Death Note: It's time to Duel!
by Seos Kannenth
Summary: Yugioh  Death note crossover. When Light Yagami finds a box of 'death cards' one day, his life is changed, as he begins playing judge, jury and executioner, and killing criminals, opposing detective genius L. Follows mainstream plot, but with cards.
1. Death Cards

Chapter 1 - LIGHT

Light Yagami was walking through a back alley, heading towards home. He had brown hair down the side of his face, and was wearing a dark jacket. He had come from college, but had taken a scenic route home through the park. It was beginning to get dark, and the alley he was walking through had high walls, making it seem even murkier.

Light had always believed strongly in justice, and wanted to become a police officer, as soon as he had left college. He did not believe that criminals deserved any justice, and believed that they should have retribution. He had seen the statistics once when he had hacked in to his father, the chief of Police's, computer, and could not believe how many criminals got off at trial.

As he passed a skip on his right, something caught his eye, a small, dusty box lying on the ground. It was the size of a watch box. There was nobody around, and he could not imagine that it had been purposefully left there, so he reached over and picked it up. It was soggy from the rain that had been pouring earlier, and was a dark black colour. Engraved in to the front of the book were two words.

"DEATH CARDS"

Initially, they would make sense separately, but not together, so Light was puzzled. He was about to look inside, but instead heard his own watch beep, marking that it was six O'clock, and that he should really be at home by now. Without thinking, he pocketed the box, and began jogging so that he would get home before dinner.

Later, he stepped in to his room, after being nagged again by his mother for arriving late for dinner, and eating the meal in question. He sat down on his bed, and felt a weight against his leg inside his pocket. Retrieving the box, he once more asked himself about the mysterious contents.

He sat at his desk, and pushed his door shut, opening the box and emptying its filling on to the table next to his keyboard. On to it fell about forty pieces of card, and another piece of paper, which had been tightly folded.

He unfolded the paper, and began to read it. It was written in the same handwriting as the engraving on the box, and there were numerous pages of information. Light began reading aloud, but not loud enough to let his family know what he was doing, which was fortunate, as by the time he had finished the first line, he was certain that it was something he would not repeat again.

"The human whose name is said after victory by these cards will die."

He laughed, and dismissed it as a joke, tossing the paper aside. He deemed it a prank by small children, as he now recognized the pieces of card as those used in the popular children's card game, duel monsters.

He turned on his television, watching from his computer chair happily, as the ruse had cheered him up significantly. He switched channels to the news, and watched as a live broadcast about a criminal going to trial aired. He was familiar with the criminal's lawyer's name, and was certain that the man would be free to walk the streets.

Subconsciously, his eyes flicked to the cards on the desk, and he smiled. It would be worth a try. He did not think for a second that it would work, but that was where he was wrong.

He rummaged through a box of his old things, and located the deck that he had used when he was younger, placing it opposite himself. He quickly scanned through the rulebook, though the game rapidly returned to him, as if it were only a day since he had first played it.

He began playing the game with himself, making sure that the deck he had used when he was a child lost; something that would once have made him upset, but now gave him a vague flicker of a smile as he won with the new deck.

"Yatsu Ligama!" Light proclaimed, sarcastically.

He turned to the television broadcast, and the criminal was still sitting in his seat, unharmed. Five seconds. He sniggered to himself, and picked up the cards, throwing his back in to the box he had removed them from. Fifteen seconds. He returned to his desk and put the 'Death cards' back in their case. Twenty seconds. It clearly was a prank. Twenty-five seconds. He tossed the box over his shoulder in to the bin behind him, as they were not treasured artefacts of a childhood so long passed. Thirty seconds. He had perfected the throw for tossing incorrect college work, and was glad to see that it also worked for boxes. Thirty-Five seconds. He turned from the television, putting up his feet, and closing his eyes to relax. Which was a shame, as he would have loved to have seen what was about to happen on the screen.

Because he was relaxing in his chair, he did not see the man sitting in the defendant's booth behind him on the screen collapse, clutching his chest. However, he did hear a groan, and then the clatter and snapping of the press and their cameras.

As this sound reached his ears, he spun on his chair, his eyes snapping open in an instant. He heard a reporter stating that the defendant had suffered a sudden heart attack, and was now collapsed on the floor. A medic was attempting to resuscitate him, but was failing, and the man was now dead.

Light's jaw had dropped, and his eyes were as wide as the smile he would later get from doing the same thing as he had just done. But for now, he was horrified. However, more than anything else, he was stunned in pure disbelief. Had he been able to kill a criminal with the simple-mindedness of a children's card game?

If so, his boring life had just gotten interesting. If so, he could remove the scum of criminals from the streets. If so, he could become a god. So he set to work sneaking in to his father's room, hacking in to the computer system which was like a second-home to him, and making a list of the criminals who had escaped the hands of justice.

After doing so, he took a closer look at the piece of paper that had come with the cards, which he had scooped out of the bin as soon as he had discovered their awesome power. The text below gave a more detailed definition of the cards' powers, and he looked through silently, not wanting to alert his family after what had just happened.

"After 40 seconds have passed from the victory, the victim will die from a heart attack, unless the victor states below a different cause of death."

Light observed the back of the instructions, and saw a vast mass of free paper. He left the rest of the instructions for another time, and set about preparing his cards for another bout and another tragic death for a criminal who had managed to slip under the hands of persecution. There was no doubt about it; Light Yagami was no longer a bored, ambitioned college student, he was a God.


	2. Junior Champion

Chapter 2 – L

Years before, a boy was sitting in a large room, a delectable truffle clutched in his hand, which his swivelled silently without looking at it, before tossing it in to his maw without any attempt to bite in to it. By the time it had reached his jaw, it was already flying down his throat.

The boy was in a stadium, a coliseum of cards, in which the children's card game, duel monsters, was being played. The stadium was large, and had been built by Billionaire Seto Kaiba, who seemed to have a penchant for the card game, as it had made him his fortune. The boy himself was taking part in a tournament organised by that man, and his opponent was beginning to break down under the horrific pressure exerted by the calm, collected boy, whose dark eyes stared blankly through the other child.

"I flip up my face-down card, the eye of truth." The first boy muttered, as a card rose in front of him. "This allows me to look at your hand, and all the cards you draw, but if you have a spell in your hand when it comes to your turn, you gain 1000 life points."

The other boy smiled. Even if he could see his hand, then his opponent could do nothing. He had a monster with 2100 attack points on his field, and all that his opponent had was his master detective with 1200 points. To make things better, he had a spell card in his hand, meaning that he could get even more powerful.

"However, my Master detective's effect now activates, being that I can name a card in your hand, and my detective gains 500 points. Since I can see your hand, I simply name your rush recklessly, and my detective becomes more powerful. Also, to stop you gaining life points due to my card's effect, I activate my second face-down card, level conversion lab. This lowers my Serenade destroyer's level to two, and lets me summon it."

A large metallic creature appeared next to the strange boy's detective, and revealed it's long, hollow mouth. It swirled, and shot out a blast of energy towards the younger boy's hand. (0/2550)

"My destroyer's effect means that I can select 1 card randomly from your hand, and if it is a spell, it is destroyed, and I can pick again. This means that all spells in your hand are now destroyed."

The boy let out a cry as the beam wiped every spell card from his hand. He was already being weakened, but had not lost hope. His gene-warped warwolf had 2100 attack points, and his opponent had played his last monster in attack mode, even though it had no points.

"I activate Sword and shield as the next part of my strategy." The starer muttered, playing a spell from his hand. This means that all of our monsters' attack and defence points switch. This gives your monster no points, my destroyer, however, has 2550 points, and my detective has 1500. This is game, set and match!"

"No!" The other boy screamed, whipping out his own face-down card. "I activate my face-down emergency provisions. This card gives me 1000 extra life points."

The starer raised an eyebrow in a slight disappointment. His attacks fired off anyway, leaving the boy with only 500 points, looking pitiful compared to his unscathed points.

"Fine, then. I activate my ritual spell card, Last day of Injustice! This allows me to call upon my ultimate monster! Come forth!"

In front of the starer, his two monsters and another from his hand vanished, and the building shook slightly, as something approached quickly from the sky. It slammed through the roof, and suddenly entered the room. It looked like a man, but was wearing a tight latex suit and a flowing cape. On its chest was a large emblazoned 'I', and the brown latex suit looked more like a detective's coat.

"Investigation man!" the starer yelled, showing life for the first time. "And his effect means that if he does not attack, which he can't as that phase has ended, then he can inflict damage to your life points, so long as I can name every card which I destroyed this turn. And they are; Rush recklessly, premature burial, emergency previsions, lighten the load, gene-warped war wolf. You lose 600 life points, and the game."

The large superhero launched a giant beam from its fingertip, which exploded around the other boy. The starer laughed, and packed up his cards neatly, returning to his hunched and emotionless state. Moments later, his hand was thrust in to the air by Kaiba, and he was proceeding away, after having being given the title of Junior Champion of England.

Years later, that boy was needed again. And that boy was L.


	3. Battle of the Death cards

Chapter 3 – Light

Months later, Light was sitting down at his desk, looking through his cards with glee, as the television screen behind him flickered to a world news broadcast. He sat facing his cards still, not turning to face the screen.

"…and the police have named the being behind these murders Kira, though there is still debate to whether these killings can be counted as suspicious. The fact that all of the victims have died from heart attacks would disagree, but the shear scale of the deaths, as well as the fact that all of the victims are criminals, suggests that Kira is some kind of dynamic being, bent on wiping criminals from the streets. Kira has become a global phenomenon, especially among teenagers, but a special sector of the police has been devised to handle the case of the Kira killings…"

Light turned off the television, smiling to himself. He scooped up his deck, and headed for the door, in case he would need to kill anyone while on the go. He began to walk to college the death cards sitting in his pockets, when he saw a man smiling with his friends, holding out a long flick-knife, and a wad of money, which he had undoubtedly stolen.

The men heard a siren, and quickly ran, off, not noticing Light, who passed by, irritated that he had not had a chance to use his cards. He went to college, and continued another boring day, before heading home.

He went to a club, and ordered a drink, sitting at a table in the corner. He was slowly sipping it, when he heard a man laughing. He instantly recognised the laughter, and spun to see the same man from earlier, chatting with his friends and playing with his knife.

The man saw him looking and Light whipped his head away, but not fast enough, as the man shot up to him, launching the knife at his throat.

"What're you looking at?" he laughed. "See, my blade will cut through you easily."

The man laughed again, and held the knife close to Light's neck, which he pulled in, not daring to breath, as it would lower his Adam's apple to the level of the sharp point of the knife.

"Ikaru, come on!" one of his friend's yelled. "Ikaru Yagrumi, come on!"

Ikaru turned, and sniggered, running off. Light gave a brief flicker of a smile. Looked like he would be getting a kill after all. He snuck out of the club, following the jumble of men. They arrived at some train tracks, and one caught a glimpse of Light out of the corner of his eye.

"Ikaru, it's that kid!"

The criminal spun, and was about to run over the tracks towards Light, when a train pulled along. Light worked fast, snapping open his deck box. He began talking rapidly, underneath his breath.

"1 life point. I activate hinotama, game set. Ikaru Yagrumi. "He snapped his deck box shut so quickly that the movement looked like a single twitch, and that by the train had passed forty seconds later, the man on the other side was lying dead on the floor, and his companions were fleeing, fearing that they too would fall to the hand of Kira.

Light grinned, and walked doff in the other direction, heading home. He arrived on a dark, empty road, lit by only a single flickering street lamp. The road was murky, and there was no-one around, and everything was silent. So when Light heard a dark, foreboding voice, he was quite terrified.

"Looks like you're starting to enjoy it!" the voice rasped, a low, demonic tone underlying the deep voice.

Light looked up to where the voice had come from, the top of the street lamp. There was a tall man standing on top of it, with a very pale face, black leather costume, and two gigantic black wings. He had a crop of hair as dark as the night behind him, and cracked open the wings, showing their full splendour as he lowered to the ground.

"You picked up my death cards!"

"So you want them back?"

"No, you picked them up, so they belong to you now!"

"So, are you going to kill me?"

"No, I am merely here to observe. It is very rare that a death god like myself will drop our death cards, and so I do not get much of a chance to observe humans. They are so interesting."

"Oh, ok then." Light mumbled, his fear finally subsiding, and the questions of who had dropped the magical cards finally answered. "What's your name?"

"I am Ryuk!"

Light and Ryuk returned to his house, and Light was concerned that his parents would notice the giant demon wandering in. However, Ryuk explained that only those who had touched the death cards could see him. After being assured of this, Light walked up to his room, with the death god in tow.

"Hi, brother." His sister said to him as he passed, unable to see the demon standing beside him.

Once inside his room, Light slammed the door, and turned to Ryuk. "What now?"

"You continue using the death cards to kill others, and I observe your human ways. However, I offer you a chance to have some more fun than simply duelling yourself constantly. I challenge you to a duel of the death notes!"

"Fine, but first we need a human to kill. Any suggestions?"

Ryuk waved his hand and the television flickered to life, ironically. On it was a global broadcast from the team investigating Kira. A man was sitting behind a desk, reading a report aloud.

"I am Lind. L. Taylor, otherwise known as L, and I am heading the police investigation of the Kira case. I would like to speak personally to Kira, who I can tell is watching, and say that you are nothing but a criminal yourself, and a murderer. Killing these criminals has made you worse than them, and you are pathetic."

"Looks like we have our man." Ryuk smirked, drawing out his own deck of cards from thin air. "Let's duel!"

Light drew five cards, and looked at them. He grinned and drew the first card, thinking about having a worthy opponent at last.

"Now to give you an example of society, Ryuk. If you're so interested in humans!" light smiled, summoning a monster. "I summon catburglar!"

A man in a dark mask and body suit dropped on to the field, hefting a sack of money. (1000/1000)

"Then I set one card and end my turn."

"Good." Ryuk chuckled, vaguely eyeing his own cards. "I summon the mighty Death flailer in attack position!"

A large black creature rather like Ryuk appeared, it's body much bulkier, with one hand clasping a long, metal flail. It had no wings like Ryuk, but instead, it walked on its two large legs, which were wide and hulking. It's face was distorted, and was green. (1850/600)

"Now, my creature, attack Light's catburglar!"

"Not quite!" Light grinned, flipping a card and activating a chain. "Because I can take my monster's life away again. I activate my death note number 2, then death note number 1, and finally my face-down ultimate offering card!"

Ryuk raised an eyebrow in interest as Light launched his arsenal of cards, and two books appeared in front of him. Both opened, and one sucked in the catburglar.

"My death note 1 destroys one of my monsters, and gives me 1500 extra life points." Light smiled, as his monster exploded, and he rose to 3500 points. "My death note 2 takes 800 of those points, and uses them to demolish your monster."

Ryuk gasped as his own monster was sucked in to the second book, closing both. Light now lowered down to 2700 points again.

"But before any of that happens," Light finished. "My trap, ultimate offering, allows me to summon Death Marshall from my hand!"

Light lost 500 more points, but a large man wearing the same clothing as Ryuk appeared beside him, holding a long pointed spear. He was wearing a helmet over his blue face, and had large boots on, above which grew stumps that would possibly grow in to wings. (1400/600)

"But my Marshall gains 300 attack every time a spell is activated, giving him 600 extra points!" Light laughed evilly, as his monster swelled. (2000/600).

Ryuk grinned slightly, one eye cocking sideways. He was now defenceless, and the monster opposing him could easily finish him. So why did he look so pleased?

"Fine. I can't summon another monster, nor can I play any cards that will help." Ryuk sighed. "But you helped me with that already, as your offering works both ways. I activate it three times!"

Light gasped as he realised Ryuk's strategy had been from the beginning to lure him in to this position. Ryuk's points fell to 500, but two forms shifted in front of him.

"I summon another Death flailer, and a death Marshall." He sniggered, as the two familiar monsters appeared. "That gives me one left. So, I tribute both of my monsters to summon…"

"You can't! There is not a monster of that power in your deck!"

"Yours maybe, but who said ours were the same? I summon the mighty powerful…"

A dark bolt of energy streamed downwards, and from it a form appeared, sucking in the two monsters below. As the darkness faded to reveal the creature, Light believed his eyes were mistaken, as the creature in from of him appeared to be exactly the same as the creature who had summoned it. (2500/1800)

"Death god!" Ryuk finished, punctuating Light's thoughts. "And he has a few nice effects, but I can't attack for now, so it's over to you!"

"Fine." Light muttered, chewing his lip with worry. He stopped as soon as he saw his next card. "Ok, then, you have your best card, so I'll summon mine! I tribute my Marshall to summon the Death Admiral!"

A man dropped, similar to the other cards that had been played, though he wore armour, and a large naval cap. He had a large scimitar in his hand, and the two books that had vanished earlier floated beside him, launching power in to him. (2100/600).

"Now, the admiral is not just a basic monster, he gains 400 extra attack for every death note that has been played!" Light said, as the admiral glowed and grew large muscles. (2900/600). "This makes him superior to your death god! Now, Admiral, attack!"

The man shot forwards, slicing in to the death god with his sword. Ryuk tutted and let out a snigger. "You think that the death god is that easy to defeat? Shame on you!"

Light could not see what Ryuk meant, as the demon's life points fell to 100. But after a moment, realised, as the death god shook itself off, and retained it's power.

"The death god is immortal." Ryuk grinned, answering Light's frown. "Also, he can give up some of his power to eliminate you monster!"

The demon pulled out a book, and wrote something in it, causing a ripple through the air. The admiral clutched his chest, and fell to the floor, disappearing. (1800/1800).

"T-t-that's i-impossible!" Light stuttered, stepping backwards. "You destroyed my best monster!"

"Exactly." Ryuk smirked. "And now that it is my move, my death god can strike out you!"

The monster drew a large scythe out, and flew forwards, slashing Light's chest and sending him flying against a wall. His life points fell to 400, and the god returned to Ryuk's side. He had little hope of winning now.

He drew, stepping back in to position. "Good. This changes everything."

"No it doesn't. No matter what card you have drawn, my Death god remains immortal!"

"I'm not aiming for you god, I'm aiming for you! I activate Death note 3, which allows me to remove two monsters from my graveyard, and lower a monster's attack by 800!"

Ryuk flinched as Light took the admiral and Marshall from his grave, removing them from play. A third book appeared, and sucked some energy from the Death god, before closing and vanishing. (1000/1800)

"Next, I summon the Death flailer from my hand, and attack your life points directly with it!" Light smiled, as the bulky creature appeared, and leapt forwards, and slammed its tool in to the death god, who flew backwards, crashing in to Ryuk, whose points fell to zero.

"Excellent manoeuvre. You humans are interesting."

"Indeed. Oh, and by the way, Lind. L. Taylor!"

Ryuk grinned, and stood up, as the holograms vanished. He lifted a card and gave it to light. Here, this will help you in the future!"

Light slipped it amongst the other death cards, and grinned, turning to the screen, where L was still talking. After a couple more seconds, he collapsed, and Light grinned.

"Well, looks like the investigation against Kira is over already." He smiled, and turned away, but Ryuk remained watching the screen with unease, as a large letter 'L' appeared on the screen.

"Congratulations, you fool, Kira!" Boomed an electronic voice."

Light spun around, and a look of horror filled his face. He had apparently been tricked.


	4. A proposition for L

Chapter 4 – L

_Sorry for the cameo, my sister really wanted him to be in it! You'll understand what I mean._

When L was called upon, he was sitting in his room, a tender cake in front of him. It was chocolaty, and was topped with a cream that made the whole treat far too rich, and meant that it would probably destroy L's digestive system. He lowered it to his lips, staring blankly at the far wall.

He opened his mouth wide like a boa constrictor, and slipped the treat inside, swallowing it whole. After only a couple of seconds of swallowing the morsel, he reached out to his box of chocolates to get another. He spun it round in his hand, and pulled it up to his lips again, but before he could devour it, his doorbell chimed out.

He turned to it, and rose, about to answer, placing the sweet back on the table. He began to walk towards the door, but was struggling. After taking a few paces, he turned back to the sweet, torn between never leaving his sofa, and eating hundreds of chocolaty saccharine indulgences, and answering the doorbell.

The bell rang again, and he could hear an impatient tapping of a foot outside, and the cursing of an American accent. He took another step, then ran back to his table, snatched the snack, tossed it down his throat and marched back to the door, not wanting to be too far away from his candy for too long.

He opened the door, and behind it was a tall man, with brown hair that ran down the back of his head, and met in a large fringe. He was holding a black briefcase in his hand, which had a large KC engraved in to it. The strangest thing of all was his coat, which was long, white and sweeping. It ran down to his toes, and underneath, he was wearing a black T-shirt and trousers.

"Hello." Muttered the angry American accent that L had heard cursing earlier. "My name is Seto Kaiba, and I have a proposition for you."

L raised an eyebrow. He knew the man well, as he was second-in-the-world at the duel monsters card game, which L was a closet lover of. He reached in to his door, taking a half-eaten bar of chocolate from a small table beside the entrance way. He started chewing on it, whilst nodding to Kaiba for a briefing on the proposition.

"My business is being ruined because I am no longer the centre of attention." Kaiba moaned. "In Japan, I used to be a hit star, but now I've been shoved out of the spotlight by this Kira person!"

L swallowed some chocolate, making room for his first sentence of the conversation. "Person? You are certain that this isn't some being?"

"Of course." Kaiba growled in irritation. "There's no such thing as all this mumbo-gumbo magic and spirits."

L didn't even want to point out the rumours that Kaiba had travelled through time, according to Yugi Moto, the best duellist in the world. Instead, he merely nodded in agreement.

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"I heard that you are the world's greatest detective, and I need you to expose this Kira for what he is, and wipe him from the spotlight."

L smiled. This was a dream come true. He was already considering Kira in his mind, and wondering what could do it. He was also planning to find out about Kira, and investigate himself. However, if a world-renowned businessman was willing to pay him money to do it, he was fine with that too. Because money can buy sweets. British people like sweets.

"Fine." He shrugged, not sounding too interested. "What is in it for me?"

Kaiba smiled, and opened the briefcase. It was lined with thousands of cards from the duel monsters card game, along with a large wrap of money, which was neatly placed in the middle. The wrap contained numerous hundred pound notes, and was about two inches thick, so L decided that it would be a fairly large sum.

"I hear you play duel monsters." Kaiba continued. "In fact, you used to be the junior champion of England. So how about I give you the money, or the cards?"

"Or better." L grinned. "We duel, and if I win, I take both. If you win, I take neither."

Kaiba smiled. His plan had worked. He knew that he would be able to coax L in to this situation, and since he was the great Seto Kaiba, he could easily beat this 'Former Junior champion'.

Kaiba pulled out a duel disk, and so did L. They each drew five cards, and Kaiba drew again. He smiled evilly, and whipped a card out to his disk.

"I summon the Lord of dragons in attack position." He smiled, as a large man in a cloak appeared in front of him (1200/1100). "And then I play the flute of summoning dragon!"

A large bone flute fell in to the man's hands, and he played it, causing two enormous white dragons to appear. They each roared, and a glint of murder sparked in their blue eyes. (3000/2500).

"Since it allows me to summon two dragons from my hand, I selected these two blue-eyes white dragons, which I will use next turn to win the duel."

"Ok, then." Light muttered, staring through Kaiba, as he took another bite of chocolate. "I play the inexperience spy, and I get to see one card in your hand."

L pointed at a card, which Kaiba flipped around, causing L to nearly choke. It was Polymerization, and hinted that Kaiba was aiming to summon his best monster. L shook it off, and reached behind himself, taking another one of his delectable treats.

"Next, I'll summon my master detective in attack position. And his effect allows me to name a card, and if it is in your hand, my monster gains 500 points. You have polymerization."

A large man in a brown coat, holding a magnifying glass appeared, and pointed, turning around Kaiba's card, which was indeed Polymerization. (1200/1000)

"Wow, how did you guess?" Kaiba muttered sarcastically.

The monster grew taller, and made muscles at Kaiba. (1700/1000).

"Next, I attack your Lord of D, which makes your dragons vulnerable to spells again."

L's detective jumped in to the air, and slapped the spell caster with his magnifying glass, causing it to explode in to pieces. He ran back to L, and laughed at Kaiba, whose life points fell to 1500.

"Finally, I activate my prison sentence card. It allows me to lock all of your monsters away in jail for the next turn, so they can't attack or change their positions."

"Fine. Since I can't destroy you, I'll set polymerization so that you can't power-up your detective any more."

"Wrong again, Mr. Kaiba." L smirked, still staring through the wall, and nibbling on a chocolate bar. "I play giant trunade, and return your polymerization to your hand. Then I use it to power-up my monster."

The card shot in to Kaiba's hand, and spun around as the detective pointed again. (2200/1000).

"Your pipsqueak little monster doesn't even come close to my dragons, L." Kaiba laughed. "How do you expect to win?"

"By using this equip card! Giant magnifying glass!"

Kaiba flinched, as a five foot long magnifying glass dropped in to the detective's hand. (2700/1000).

"I was actually worried then." Kaiba sniggered, losing his smile when L gained his own.

"My card also allows my detective to use his effect again." L grinned. "Polymerization, by the way."

Kaiba's jaw dropped as his card spun, and the detective grew as large as his dragon's. (3200/1000).

"Now, then. Condemn his monster!" L roared, as he finished his bar of chocolate, and produced a second from nowhere. The detective lunged, slamming the front of the magnifying glass in to the dragon's nose, and causing Kaiba to scowl as his life points fell to 1300. "I finish my turn with a face-down card, and a face-down monster."

"Fine." Kaiba growled, looking at his hand. "It's over! I play monster reborn to return my blue-eyes white dragon from the graveyard, then I play my Polymerization card! I combine all three blue-eyes to summon the mighty BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

The dead dragon reappeared, and a third appeared alongside it, before all three swirled backwards in to a vortex, combining together. When they emerged, they had become one dragon with three long necks blasting from its chest. (4500/3800).

"Now, this is the end!" Kaiba roared, but was drowned out by a second roar as L flipped a card.

"I activate threatening roar! This card stops your monster from attacking his turn."

Kaiba was getting sick of the boy, but he was content that the detective could not get powerful enough to beat his dragon, especially not now that he had removed polymerization from his hand.

"I activate my Last day of injustice spell card!" L yelled, as the room shook, and a large man blasted through the window, and the card on the field, as well as one from L's hand, vanished. The man was wearing his brown latex suit, along with his flowing cape. (3100/1300). "Now, I give up my detective to activate his true strength through the spell card, gift of the martyr. This allows me to add my detective's attack to the attack of my Investigation man!"

The detective vanished, and a blast of power shocked Investigation man, who grew much larger, and glowed with the energy. (6300/1300).

"Now, attack, Investigation man! Destroy his dragon!"

Kaiba was stunned but there was no way he could stop it. The hero slashed the dragon with a blast of power, and the remaining strength turned in to a kick, which hit him directly in the chest. Kaiba fell down, dropping his briefcase, and emitting a groan, as his points fell to zero.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba." L grinned, picking up the briefcase and placing it beside a bowl of chocolate biscuits on his table, one of which he slammed in to his mouth after the remains of the second chocolate bar.

"Are you sure you can get rid of this Kira person?" Kaiba muttered, dusting himself off as he stood up.

"Of course." L smiled.

"But how can you be sure?" Kaiba growled. He wanted his money's worth.

"Because the good guys always win!"

"Oh no. Not again." Kaiba scowled, walking out of the room, and leaving his briefcase in the hands of the boy who would soon oppose Kira. Also, he was the boy who was going to get awfully fat if he didn't do some exercise.

_Don't worry. Kaiba will never be in it again. Ever._


	5. Can You Kill Me?

Chapter 5 – Light

Light stared at the screen in horror, his eyes wide in fear.

"Congratulations, you fool, Kira!" The electronic voice boomed. "You have fallen for my trick. I am the real L, and the man you killed was a criminal held secretly, who was not revealed to the public. So it is now clear that you not only kill criminals, but also those who oppose you. You are evil. Furthermore, when I said that this was a global broadcast, I also lied; this was only shown in the Kanto region of Japan."

Light snarled. He could not believe that he had been tricked so quickly by L, immediately after him being assigned to capture him. But he would not be made a fool of again.

"So then, almighty Kira," L continued. "Kill me now! I combat you in a shadow game!"

Light gasped, as he vanished, and was blasted through an eternal vortex of existence. He suddenly stopped, and spun dizzily, trying to regain focus. He was standing in a large purple vortex. Within the vortex, there was a giant stone platform, upon which he was standing.

In front of him was a giant wall emerging from the platform and above it was a large platform raised out of reach. It built a giant block in front of him, which closed in another wall opposite, where he could hear another person breathing.

"L!" He scowled, muffling his voice.

"Indeed," the electronic voice muttered, and Light could tell that the detective was using a voice changing device. "Now, prepare to duel, Kira!"

"Fine." Light muttered, keeping his voice muffled, and drawing five cards. "I start by summoning the Death Flailer in attack position."

Light looked up at the platform above him to see his large behemoth-like monster appear, brandishing its flail menacingly. (1850/600).

"Is this all that the mighty Kira can do?" L mocked. "Play around with some stupid demons? I thought better."

"No. You shall see soon enough, L. I set a card, and now it is your turn."

"My move already? Quite pathetic." L continued, slowly driving Light to the brink of insanity. "By the way, I also notice that you are human. Shoddy work, Kira."

Light was beginning to get angry, and a scowl was slowly oozing from his lips.

"Next up, I summon a real monster, the P.I!" L laughed, his electronic giggle sounding more maniacal than it had originally been. Opposite the Death Flailer on the block appeared a man wearing old-fashioned detective clothes, and taking notes on Light's field. (1600/800).

Suddenly, the man leapt in to the air, landing behind Light, who covered his face immediately. However, the man seemed uninterested, and instead produced a camera, with which he took photos of all of the cards in Light's hand, before leaping back to L, and showing him.

"Interesting cards, Kira!" L sniggered.

"That's cheating!" light yelled.

"No, it's a card effect! My P.I allows me to see your hand. And with this knowledge, I now equip my monster with the spell card, giant magnifying glass!"

A magnifying glass about the size of the man holding it suddenly slipped in to its hand, and the man chuckled, as he surged with the power from it. (2400/800).

"Stop right there!" Light roared, once happy that something was going his way. "I activate my face-down card, Death note 2! This card makes me pay 800 life points, but you lose your monster!"

It was Light's turn to let out a burst of laughter, but L didn't sound remotely scared, as his monster was sucked in to the tome above Light, and Light's points fell to 1200.

"Fine." The detective scowled. "I play the spell card Prison sentence, so your monsters get to know what is coming up for you, and are locked away for a turn, so that they cannot attack, or change their positions."

"Okay then." Light muttered, drawing a card. "I'll tribute my monster for the Death Admiral, and that ends my turn."

Light's large admiral appeared, as the flailer vanished. It swung its sword craftily, but frowned as the giant cage around it stayed firmly in place. (2500/600).

"And he has a total of 2500 attack points because he gains an extra 400 for each death note that I have used."

"Well, you cannot attack, so it's my turn." L smirked. "And I play the ritual spell card Final day of injustice! This allows me to summon my best monster, Investigation man!"

Light wobbled on his feet as the arena shook, and something began to come in to view from the purple vortex. It shot towards the arena, completing numerous laps around it, before lowering in to view in front of L. It had a long cape, and a tight brown latex suit, which looked similar to the coat worn by L's P.I. card. On its chest, there was a giant I, which stood out vibrantly. (3100/1300).

"Now, my monster, attack and vanquish this darkness!" L yelled, as the hero spun, shooting an energy blast which impaled Light's monster quickly. "And let Kira fall in to his own void of agony!"

Light scowled, and looked down at his life points, which had fallen to 600. He was on the brink of losing, and L had all of his life points. Not to mention, he had the most powerful monster on the field, and Light's best card had already been wiped out. He just had to rely on luck now.

"I summon the Death Marshall!" he yelled, acting defiantly, as his tall wingless monster appeared, waving its spear at L. (1400/600). "And soon he'll be even more powerful; I activate Death Note 3! This card works by me removing two monsters in my grave from play, and then your monster loses 800 Attack points!"

Light heard a vague sign of a gasp from the other side of the coliseum, and grinned, as another book opened, sucking the energy from the hero, who seemed weaker in himself. (2300/1300).

"Also, my monster gains 300 points every time a death note is used, so he now has 1700 attack points!"

Light was proved correct as his monster grew larger, and seemed to glow with power. (1700/600).

"Your monster is still not powerful enough to harm Investigation man!" L laughed, his electronic chuckle once more piercing Light, who this time had a plan.

"If you believe that." He muttered. "I play excavation of mage stones, allowing me to discard two cards to take a spell card and put it back in my hand."

Light smiled, dropping two monster cards, and taking his third death note card back. He would activate it when L attacked, causing his monster to have 2000 points, and L's to have only 1500, meaning that he would be able to destroy L's monster, and deal 500 points to L's life. The plan was flawless.

"I set two cards face-down." Light sniggered. "That ends my turn."

"Okay. I start with my mystical space typhoon!" L laughed evilly, as a giant wind picked up, aiming for the face-down death note card. "And your plan falls to shreds!"

"Not quite." Light frowned. He could not destroy the monster, but at least he wouldn't lose. "I activate my second face-down card, emergency provisions, giving me 1000 extra points at the cost of my Death note, allowing me to take it down, and gain points."

L snarled across the arena, and Light did not know what his face looked like, but he guessed it looked like the face of L's hero, who was also snarling at him. He rose to 1600 points, and felt more comfortable.

"Fine then, Kira, you fool!" L scowled, his electronic voice booming, as he remembered a match from his childhood, where another duellist had escaped defeat in the exact same way. That child had quickly been felled however, and he could tell Kira would be more difficult. "I attack you regardless, destroying your monster, and 600 of your points!"

The detective's monster launched a second beam, once more leaving Light defenceless, and lowering his life points to 1000. If he had not used emergency provisions, he would have lost. But then again, he had no idea why L had challenged him, and what the man would gain from defeating him. He was clueless, but he had to find out soon, or he would lose the duel, and possibly more. The steady mechanical whir of L's laughter filled his head, and he wondered how he would defeat the monster opposing him, and the detective behind it, who had clearly planned out the whole duel. Suddenly, he remembered the card that Ryuk had given him, and everything seemed more hopeful.

"Okay, L! It's time that you see what the mighty Kira can really do!" Light yelled, whipping a card from his deck. He really hoped this worked.


	6. Death God V Master Detective

Chapter 6 – L

"Okay, L, it's time to see what the mighty Kira can really do!" Kira yelled in his gruff voice, from the other side of the arena. The idea was preposterous; Kira was backed in to a corner, and was stopping each of his strategies left and right. Next turn, the game would end.

"Fine then, you fool, Kira." L muttered in to his voice changer. "It is your move, so show me this power!"

"Alright then! I set one monster in defence position, and set a card face-down on the field.

L could not believe that his opponent was such a fool. He could simply destroy the monster, and then move in on his life points the next turn. The face-down card was most likely a bluff, or one of the 'Death note' cards. He could be aiming to lower the investigation man's attack points, or he could aim to destroy it, but L would quickly find a counter-plan to deal 200 points of damage and win the duel. It was over.

"My move!" L laughed, as he pointed his hero onwards, aiming for the unknown monster. "Destroy his final defence!"

"Not quite, L!" Kira chuckled from the opposite side of the arena. "I activate my face-down card, death note number four!"

"Number four?"

"Yes and this card allows me to pay 500 points to remove from play any one monster on the field, and return it in the same position at the end of your turn."

L scowled, as his monster vanished and returned at the end of the battle phase, though he sniggered upon reaching a conclusion. (3100/1300).

"Kira, you are playing in to my clutches. By removing my monster, you have given him back his lost points. Also, I am now able to activate his effect!"

Kira seemed shocked, and had probably not been expecting this strange turn of events. Investigation man laughed, and widened a beam in his hands.

"All I do is name the cards you have sent to the grave this turn, which is only your death note 4. That means that you lose 100 points, and I get to draw back up to four cards."

Kira scowled, and L took in a snatch of his real voice, though muffled due to the scowl. His opponent was now at 400 points, and he would soon be successful in his efforts, should Kira do what he was expecting.

A laugh broke the scowl, and continued as Kira roared in pleasure. "Do you want to know why I am laughing, L? I am laughing because I have just drawn the card that will finish you!"

L sniggered. "Yes, I believe that. Now play it. Unless of course it needs more than one tribute, which would be the only way that you could oppose my detective!"

"Oh, it needs two tributes, but I have a way around that. Flip up, my face-down monster, Double coston!"

L's mind whirred quickly to the monster in question, it appeared to be made of two separate orbs, which were grey and connected together by a whirling mist. He knew it had an effect, and it took him a couple of seconds before he realised that this monster could be tributed and count as two tributes. (1700/1650).

"Now, I tribute my monster to summon the amazing Death god!"

L stepped back in wonder, as the monster vanished and a blast of lightning fell out of nowhere, crashing to the arena, and rebounding in the wake of the large winged creature which was descending. It had two giant wings, which were jet black, and the same colour as the clothing which it wore. It had a short crop of black hair, and maniacal eyes that pierced L's blank stare. (2500/1800).

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kira." L laughed. "Seems that you skipped addition. 3100 is larger than 2500."

"Okay, then L." Kira smirked. "I play my death servant by its effect, which is that whenever a death god is summoned, I can special summon it straight to the field."

A small wispy creature made of black smoke appeared next to the demonic entity, and formed in to a reaper shape, swinging a scythe. (0/0).

"Now I tribute my monster to play death note number 1" Kira continued, as a book sucked in the small creature. "This gives me 1500 extra life points."

L scowled as Kira returned to 1900, near his starting quota. He had an idea, and decided to play for morals.

"You would kill your own soldier just to give yourself more life? You are a murderer Kira!"

"No, L. The people that die at my hand are murderers! I am a god!"

"A death god? Is that what you look like Kira? Is that what you look like inside!"

"No! Now it's your move, L, so make it, or surrender!"

L had succeeded. "Only you shall concede, and that shall be when your morals meet you at last."

L closed his eyes, and pointed a single finger forward, which was clearly enough, as he heard the sound of his monster blasting an energy beam. After a second, and hearing no explosion, he opened his eyes and turned to the Death god. It was still in one piece, or at least it was pulling itself back together.

"How is this possible?" L screamed, the lack of sugar taking its toll on him. "Your monster should be dead!"

"You cannot kill a death god, L!" Kira laughed, as his monster rejoined, producing a note book. "Death gods kill you!"

L watched in horror as the demon wrote something in its book, pointed at Investigation man, and the monster began to collapse, clutching its heart in pain.

"How is this possible?" l repeated, his voice in agony.

"My death god is indestructible, and it also can pay 700 of its attack points to destroy one of your monsters, and remove it from the game. So your monster is no more!"

The death god finished its message, and laughed as Investigation man exploded in to shrapnel. (1800/1800). Kira barely noticed as his life fell to 1300.

"Now that it is my turn, L," Kira announced to the defenceless detective. "I shall use death note number five! By paying 300 points, you lose 600!"

L scowled again, realising that his downfall was imminent. His life points fell to 1400, whilst Kira's fell to 1000 again. After the attack, the game would be over. There was a long silence.

"Aren't you going to destroy me then?" L asked.

"Just savouring victory. Death god, attack!"

L was in shock, and amongst a cloud of anger as the demon flew at him. It produced a scythe from nowhere, and slashed him across the chest, sending him flying backwards in to the void. Before he tumbled in, however, he smacked on to the floor of the room, and when he opened his eyes, the shadow realm was gone.

But his voice was still being broadcast live, so he stood up. When he didn't collapse dead after forty seconds, he smiled, and continued.

"It would seem that you cannot kill me without both my name and face, Kira. This shows how mortal you are. You shall fall momentarily."

His plan to coax Kira in to revealing his deck had been revealed, as he had not even used any of the cards he had won from Kaiba yet. And he had also proved that Kira was mortal, and had to use the name and face to kill. Success was looming over him.


	7. Without the Trade

Chapter 7 – Light

Light Yagami was sour. He could not believe that L had defeated him even after losing the duel. It was a week later, but he had not stopped working as Kira, and had even begun preparing deaths in advance, so that he could still be killing if he became incapacitated. He had to bring his level of thinking up if he would match L.

Whilst walking home, Light turned to Ryuk.

"Ryuk, what should I do to defeat L?"

"Shh, light. A human is following you."

Light instantly turned his mind to the detective hunting him, and wondered if somehow L had outsmarted him, into revealing who he was during the duel. If L was coming for him, he was finished.

"It's not that I'm on anyone's side, but he's really starting to give me the creeps. I know he can't see me, but it feels like he's watching me. But, as I say, I'm not on Kira's side, or on L's. It's just creepy."

Light hurried home, moving quickly to keep away from the stalker. He got home soon after, and shot in to his room, closing the blind, and dimming the lights slightly, so that the man outside could not see him.

"How am I going to get rid of him?" Light snarled, after peeking out of the window at the man crouched round a corner.

"Hey, Light." Ryuk grinned, ignoring him completely. "There are two key differences between a human with death cards, and a death god. Do you know why a death god kills humans?"

"Of course I don't Ryuk, but I'm busy trying to solve this problem."

Ryuk continued regardless. "A death god kills so that it can survive. When a death god kills a human, that human's life is added to theirs. For example, if a human was going to live for 40 more years, and I killed them, then I would get 40 human years added to my lifespan."

"Interesting. Killing to increase lifespan. Humans never assumed that about Death gods."

Ryuk was thinking how un-scared Light was of him, but was determined to finish his discussion. "However, the other difference is probably of more interest to you. Our eyes."

Light drew closer to Ryuk, drawn in by the two words. He needed to know the significance, and why they would be so interesting to him.

"When a death god sees a human, they can instantly see the name and remaining lifespan of a human. But what's more, by giving up only half of your remaining life, a human like you who has picked up a death note can have the eyes of a death god, through the power of a card."

"What?" Light was stunned. "That would make using the death note much easier. That deal is…"

Ryuk looked on in anticipation, eager to obtain half of Light's years from the trade, but to his dismay, Light shook his head.

"…out of the question. I intend to rule over my world as god for years to come, and with half my life gone, well, I won't be able to. But if it had been wings…"

Ryuk was upset, but didn't show it, keeping upbeat with the interestingness of how Light was aiming to find out the stalker's name. The boy then proceeded to his death note, and flicked to the page of rules. Suddenly, he laughed and stood up quickly.

"Ryuk, I have just discovered a way to find out the name of the man who is following me. Fortunately, I happen to be quite popular with the ladies."

The next day, Light was walking along, happily conscious of the man following him, though giving no sign to indicate this. The man himself was thinking of how exemplary Light's record was, and that the college student could not possibly be Kira. After today, he would be able to confirm this to his superiors.

Light arrived at the bus stop ahead of him, and a fairly tall girl ran towards him.

"Light!" She yelled, hugging him as she approached. "I'm so glad that you decided we could go out, instead of waiting until we finish our exams."

"I just decided that it's about time that we did, because I can't wait any longer."

Light and his girlfriend got on to the bus which approached, and were quickly followed by the agent stalking Light. He snuck to the back of the bus, and sat down one seat behind the student and his lover.

"Next stop, Space Land." The driver mumbled uninterestedly, as one final passenger jumped on to the bus.

Except that this was not any passenger. This was a criminal. The drug dealer, Kiichira Osereda, had just leapt on, and lifted a gun to the driver's head.

"All right, this is a robbery! Nobody move or I'll shoot you all!"

"What? This is the worst possible time for this." The agent thought, his eyes widening in shock.

"You, driver, call up the head office at Space land, and get them to empty all of the cash from their vaults, and put it at the next stop before we get there in 15 minutes. If they call the police or don't get the money, I'll shoot everyone on this bus!"

Light began scribbling something on a piece of paper in his pocket, and showed it to his girlfriend discretely.

"In a moment, I'll overpower him, and disarm him."

"You can't, it's too dangerous!" Whispered the man behind them, who had also read the note. "It's okay to talk quietly, the noise of the bus will block the noise."

Light slipped the note back in to his pocket, and replied. "How do I know that I can trust you? You could be the hijacker's assistant. It's quite common, the hijacker has one man at the back of the bus, who only reveals himself if he is needed."

The girl gasped, but the agent was quick to respond. "I work for the FBI." He muttered, pulling out an ID badge, showing his face, and next to it, the important piece of information, his name. "Raye Penber."

"Okay, then. I can trust you." Light muttered, as the agent began to rise slowly, accidentally nudging Light's arm, and causing something to fall to the floor, just as the hijacker turned towards them.

"Hey, you! What's that there? Trying to pass notes behind my back?" he yelled, running to the fallen piece of paper and picking it up.

Ray was about to act. He knew that if the man saw what Light had written before, they would be doomed. HE reached for his concealed gun, but before he did so, the man read the note aloud.

"10.30, bus stop, go to space land. It's just notes for a date!" The criminal sniggered, as he looked up, and suddenly jumped back in shock. "Hey, you at the back. When did you get there?"

Ray was taken aback. He was about to answer when the criminal pointed the gun at a blank spot on the side of the bus behind him.

"You can see me?" Ryuk questioned, as the man waved the weapon at him. "Oh, I get it." He laughed, noticing the paper in the man's hand. "He wrote those preparations on Death note paper. Whoever touches the death note will be able to recognize the owner of that note. A death god cannot be harmed by mortal weapons such as guns."

The man began to fire rounds in to the death god, who just laughed at him. "Let's have a shadow game, you mortal."

The man looked around questioningly, and was shocked to see that he was standing in a giant swirling vortex, with a deck of children's playing cards next to him.

"Fine, reaper." He stuttered, in fear. "I'll play this card, cat burglar."

The man with the dark mask and body suit appeared, and lifted his sack up high. (1000/1000).

"Easy." Ryuk sniggered. "I summon Death flailer." The large bulky demon appeared, and swung its flail in to the air, before pulling it back to his side. (1850/600).

"Now I play my Death note 2." He laughed, as an enormous book appeared. "It takes 800 of my points, and uses them to destroy your monster. Next I play Death note 5."

The book sucked in the burglar, who disappeared with the book, but as it vanished, a second appeared behind it.

"This one takes 300 of my points, and deals 600 to you!" Ryuk chuckled again, as his points fell to 900, and the criminal's fell to 1400. "Now, Flailer attack!"

The monster lurched forwards, slamming its flail in to the flank of the hijacker, whose points fell to zero. He was suddenly back in the bus, and panting nervously. Without thinking, he yanked on the trigger, launching each and every bullet in to Ryuk, sending them flying through his head and in to the glass at the back of the bus.

Screaming, the hijacker ran away, and ripped the bus door open, causing the driver to abruptly stop. "Help, Death god! Shinigami!" he roared, as he leapt out of the bus, and collapsed on the floor, panting.

He was on his hands and knees, so it was quite unfortunate that the car zooming along did not see him, as he ploughed over his head brutally.

"Kiichira Osereda, death by accident. He boards the 10.30 bus to space land, attempting to hijack it. He sees something that distresses him, and fires all of his rounds in to it, before fleeing the bus. He is then hit by a car." This was Light's latest kill, and thanks to it, he knew the name of the stalker. Raye Penber.


	8. Preparing the Police

Chapter 8 – L

The electronic voice of L boomed through the computer's speakers. Standing beside the laptop was Watari, his assistant, and observing them; the entire Japanese police force.

"Now. I have numerous theories about Kira from what we have seen. However, I would also like to highlight what I believe is his killing method."

At this point, Watari opened a box, revealing a deck of children's cards. He removed them, and placed them on a disk attached to his arm.

"Cards?" A young officer questioned, sitting next to the chief of Japanese police, Soichiro Yagami.

"It would appear so, Matsuda." Chief Yagami muttered, scratching his bearded chin.

"Watari and I shall now model a battle with these cards, as you must all train with these, in case you encounter Kira. If he is to defeat you in this game, then he shall use his powers to kill you. Any questions you may have will be answered as soon as this battle is over."

The floor opened between Watari and the stand with the laptop on it, and separated, leaving an arena open in the floor between them.

"Duel!" L's monotone voice beeped. "Now I'll start with my power investigator, and a card face-down."

A man, not unlike a younger Chief Yagami, appeared, though this man had enormous glowing palms. (1000/1000).

"Good. Then it's my turn." Watari said, ripping a card from the deck. "And I am going to play my age scholar level 4 in defence position."

A short man with wrinkled skin and a twisting grey beard appeared, sitting with his legs crossed, and his green robes hanging loosely around him. (800/1200).

"And his effect means that each turn I draw an additional card, which I shall set. This ends my turn."

Up in the crowd, Yagami was now furrowing his brow even more. "I believe I understand it more so now. The thesis is to create a creature with the largest point total possible, and take points away from your opponent. As L played his investigator with 1000 points, Watari was forced to play his scholar in defence, where it cannot attack, although it has sufficient points to hold off L's attacks. As neither can defeat the other, this places them at a stalemate."

"You're only just picking it up? Don't you have children? Surely they've played it." Matsuda pondered.

"Actually, yes. I believe that Light was playing this the other day. It's all very confusing. Wait a moment, you don't have any children, how are you so familiar with it?"

Matsuda chuckled and blushed, rubbing the back of his head. Meanwhile, back on the stage, L flipped his face down card, revealing a large obsidian mirror.

"This next card; Mirror of eternity, gives my investigator 300 extra attack and defence points, and a new ability, courtesy of Seto Kaiba. When you send your card against my investigator, he gains further points equal to half of yours."

The mirror attached to the investigator's back, and he shone with energy. (1300/1300). Matsuda gasped, and Watari twitched his moustache. However, as soon as L commanded the attack, Watari flipped his own card.

"I negate your attack with my trap card of the same name. That makes it my turn."

"Proceed." Although there was no emotion in the robotic voice, it became evident that he was not surprised.

"Well then, I activate my scholar's effect, allowing me to replace him with my level 6 Age scholar. And this card allows me to draw another card, which I will summon alongside my new scholar."

A portal opened, drawing in the old man, and replacing him with a taller scholar, whose robes billowed slightly around his legs as he sat down and crossed his legs. (1600/2300). Next, a soldier dropped down, wearing tight steel armour and spinning a long pole with a twisting blade on the end. (1800/1000).

"Meet my Gunnger." Watari sniggered. "However, because of that Mirror I'll have to leave it at that for now."

"Wait a moment. Now I'm confused." Yagami groaned, scratching his head. "How can he play two in the same turn?"

"Well, if it's a special summon, then he can do as many as he wants in a turn, in addition to his single normal summon. However, special summons are difficult to pull off successfully. For example, if L had managed to destroy Watari's first scholar, then he would have been unable to summon the second."

"Ah. Now I'm starting to get the picture."

"Now." L boomed. "I would like to draw attention to the times at which Kira has been killing his victims. But first, I shall summon the Dark Spirit Eating Cupcakes."

A small child appeared, with enormous dark eyes and shaggy black hair. It had a bag of cupcakes clutched tightly in its hand, and stared at one, letting its unblinking eyes savour it. (0/0)

"And each successive turn, my spirit gains 500 attack and defence points. To finish my turn, I'll play a face-down card."

"Well that allows me to swap my Age scholar one last time to summon the almighty Age scholar level 9!"

Once again, the vortex opened, drawing in the age scholar. This time however, when it returned it had enormous bulky muscles and its robes were torn at the arms. Its beard was now cut sharply in to a serrated edge, and it glared at growled at L. (2700/3000).

"And it has a powerful skill. It allows me to select any card from my deck to take instead of drawing a card. Therefore, I shall pick this one."

Watari pulled a card out from his deck, and smiled menacingly. Next, he took a card from his hand, and thrust it down on to the field.

"With this card, hammer shot, I am able to eliminate your monster with the highest attack. So that means that your power investigator and that mirror are obliterated. Now, with only 2000 life points, and my monsters' attack totalling 4500, I'd say it's all over. First, Gunnger attack his Dark Spirit!"

"You have underestimated me Watari. Before we continue, may I return to my point? Although when examined the scheduled killings do not form any pattern, when placed over a week, they do."

Yagami opened his own laptop and began combining the data rapidly to see the result. He was however, unwittingly, saving the data which would inform Kira himself that he had been discovered.

"Much like the spirit on my field." L continued. "Kira has clearly grown up with a one-sided and very childish view of justice. Using my face-down trap card, growth from orphanage, let us take a look forward 5 turns, or in my spirit's case, 15 or so years in to the future."

The child then forced a cake immediately down its throat, and it began to grow. It repeated this process once for each passing turn, until it eventually resembled a collage student. (2500/0). Yagami quickly combined the data, and it formed an obvious shape, the schedule of a college student.

"I hereby deduce," L's long-winded explanation continued "that Kira is a college student. Furthermore, Watari, your monster is now 700 points too weak. It is destroyed, taking with it a chunk of your life points."

To match L's statement, as the soldier flew slowly forwards, the dark spirit leapt in to the air, performing a spinning kick and destroying the magician. Watari then collapsed on to one knee as his life points fell to 1300.

"Fine then, L. I shall continue my assault with my age scholar. Unfortunately for you, all of your efforts were in vain. Age scholar, use your wisdom fist attack!"

The Scholar leapt forwards, slamming a fist in to the spirit, though instead of exploding, it remained, glowing slightly. Watari looked stunned, and the triumphant crackling of L's voice explained. "By discarding a single card from my hand, I can stop my dark spirit from feeling any pain, and keep him on my field."

The spirit stretched itself out again, downing a peculiar-coloured treat. As it did so, L's life points dropped to 1800. After they did so, Watari gestured to end his turn, and the spirit gulped down a second cake, as it grew to the age of a young man, who's back hunched slightly. (3000/0).

"Now, I shall set a pair of cards face down, and launch a counter attack on your age scholar!" L declared, as the man ran forwards, slamming a hand on the floor and doing a cartwheel over himself, delivering a kick to the centre of the scholar's chest, and instantly destroying it. Watari grunted as his life points fell to 1000, but a smile flicked across his face as he drew his next card.

"However powerful your monster is, L." Watari began "It shall blatantly pale in comparison when compared to the true power within my deck. When I am able to unite all 3 of this card in my hand, I can special summon all three copies instantly to the field. So now, meet the almighty Glovis'!"

The room began to shake with energy as three enormous green creatures descended. Each had golden lines streaming across it, and an indent leading inwards to a beady red eye. Each then began to glow a different colour; one black, one yellow and one red.

"Although each begins with zero attack points," Watari chuckled. "They all gain power for the number of cards in my grave, field or deck. Firstly, Glovis black gains 300 points for each card in my grave, totalling six. Then, Glovis yellow gains 800 for every card on my field. As I have my three monsters, he has 2400. Finally, my Glovis red gains 300 points for every card in my deck. I have 27 cards left in my deck, making this card the most powerful one in existence."

"That's 8100!" Matsuda screamed out, his eyes widening, to which Watari grinned.

As Watari spoke, the creatures began to transform. First, Glovis black spawned two large, bulky arms, which he swung to assert his control. (1800/1800). Glovis yellow proceeded even further, growing a pair of legs, and whirling a tail out from its posterior. (2400/2400). Finally however, Glovis red began to transform even further, stopping only when it had formed a giant demonic dragon floating high above, with three heads and tails. It burst out a spurt of flame, which exploded in frenzy above the arena. (8100/8100).

"Stop there, Watari!" L shouted, as a card flew in to the air. "It's about time I used both of my face down cards, starting with harmonious deck destruction!"

"Harmonious deck destruction?" Watari yelled, stepping backwards in fear.

"Indeed. As soon as you play a monster, I can pay half of my own life points to destroy every card in your deck with lower attack. So I shall pick Glovis red, and destroy every monster you have in there. Consequently, your glovis will be losing some points. That's 17 monsters, so I believe you lose 5100 points!"

Glovis began weakening and crashed to the ground, returning to a more basic form. Watari then laughed aloud, as glovis black began to grow further. (3000/3000), (6900/6900).

"You fool, L. You have failed to comprehend the scope of Glovis' power. By destroying one of their power, you bring another ultimate strength. Now Glovis black is invincible!"

"Fool? I believe I said I was activating both of my traps, Watari." L smirked as Watari spun to observe the other card on L's field. "Now I play Evidence removal. This handy card allows me to pay half of my life points when I send cards to your graveyard, and then remove those cards from play. So all 17 of those monsters, along with Glovis black's extra 5100 points, are banished forever!"

Watari was stunned, unable to grasp what was happening, as Glovis black returned to its original form. L sniggered, making no sound as he dropped to 450 life points. Watari began to flinch, then began laughing.

"Even if I have to sacrifice one of my monsters, I can still destroy you! Glovis Red, attack his dark spirit now! Obliterate him!"

Even as he made the move, Watari knew it was foolhardy. L discarded a card, as the spirit ate another sweet, and remained immune whilst Glovis exploded. Stepping away, the dark spirit ate a final cupcake, growing to become a slightly older man. (3500/0).

"It's over, Watari!" L said plainly through the voice modifier. "Dark Spirit, attack his Glovis!"

The pair of Glovis moved forwards towards the spirit, but it took to a running pace, piercing both of them simultaneously, and bursting through to Watari, who he kicked to the ground, as his points hit zero.

Watari stepped to his feet as the arena disappeared once more in to the ground. A crackling voice then emerged from the laptop. "We shall reconvene a week today, on Saturday 10th. Each of you should bring a duel monsters deck, so that you are prepared to duel with Kira."

The laptop then flickered off, and Watari lifted it and walked away. Chief Yagami raised an eyebrow, before standing up and leaving also.

A week later, as everyone bustled in to the room again, there was only a single thing on their minds. The trend had been broken. The previous three days, killings had been made each hour on the hour. Kira could not be a student.

However, as the laptop switched on, L addressed this immediately, and threw down the idea. "Nonsense. Why may I ask were all of these criminals in prisons, where they would be found easily, and the times of death could be confirmed, unlike his previous victims? No, I believe that instead of telling us that he is not a student, Kira is indeed telling us that he can also control the time of death, as well as killing from a distance. Unfortunately, that means that we have been breached by Kira. I have sent agents to investigate anyone linked to an officer here, so that this node can be executed, along with Kira. Soichiro Yagami, please come to the front."

Chief Yagami was startled, but moved forwards, approaching the laptop. As he did so, Watari passed him a small satchel. "Yagami, you are chief of this region's police force. Therefore, I entrust you above all to assist in Kira's destruction. If you will open the bag, you will therefore see that I have provided you with my old deck, so that you can be best prepared to face Kira. I no longer need it, with my new deck that you saw modelled yesterday. Can we count on you, Chief inspector Yagami?"

Soichiro Yagami looked around the crowd, before nodding, clenching his fist around the bag, and responding. "Yes, L. I shall eliminate Kira for all time!"


	9. The End of the FBI

Chapter 9 – Light

Raye Penber was a busy person. It was that day that he had to meet his fiancé to elect a caterer for the wedding, it was that day that he had to examine numerous people connected with the Kira case, and it was also that day that he was going to provide evidence that one family in particular was not associated with Kira. One boy. Light Yagami. However, the most important part of that day, was that it was that day that he was going to die.

On his way to his hotel to meet the caterers, as if controlled by an odd whim, he stopped moving towards the door of the train. It was his stop, but he decided to ride the train for a short while longer. The doors closed, and he began to move along.

As he looked around, he saw a brown envelope on the shelf opposite. No-one was standing by it, and he felt drawn to it. Lifting it, he found that his name was boldly printed across the front.

In shock, he ripped it open, and removed the paper inside. In short, it instructed him to wear headphones included in the pack. He lifted them, and attached them, instantly hearing the voice of Kira.

"Hello, Raye Penber." Light smirked, talking in to a small microphone as he hid in the next cart, watching Raye. "There is a sheet of paper included, with holes in it, leading to a second sheet. Fill in, in these spaces, the names of each member of the FBI task force who came with you. And in case you have any doubts about me being Kira, observe."

As he spoke, a man near Raye rubbed his chest, before slumping to the side, apparently asleep. Raye knew better. He was in the presence of Kira. He knew that there was no way to fight it, and sat down, scrawling the names instantly. He finished, and placed them back in the envelope.

Light smiled, though he needed to have a duel to kill the other agents, and though Raye was under his control, as his name had already been written on the cards' accompanying paper, along with the names which Raye had just added, Light felt like toying with him for a short time longer.

"Now, Raye Penber, It's time to duel!"

In a blink of his eyes, Raye was standing on what he at first thought was the top of the train. However, he soon noticed that he was standing in a swirling vortex, on top of a large metal platform. Opposite him was a large glowing floating force field, concealing the man behind it. Raye saw his deck already in the disk on his arm, and he knew that he was about to fight for his life. What he didn't know was that he was fighting for the lives of every FBI agent.

"Raye, I shall begin by placing my Death Marshall on to the field, and setting a card face down. Now make your move, fool."

Raye stared down the tall demonic creature, before turning back to Kira. (1400/600). "What makes you think that I am a fool, Kira?"

"You have directly opposed the most powerful force on the planet. Surely you saw the immense power that I command? Because of your idiocy, that strength is now directed at you."

"Fine. Then I shall defeat you, and destroy you forever. I shall begin by summoning my first agent!"

A man wearing a longcoat and shifty sunglasses appeared, drawing a gun from his belt and pointing it directly at the death marshall. (1100/400).

"Weakling!" Light laughed "Your monster is far too weak to scratch my death marshall."

"But it has an effect!" The agent exclaimed "When battling a fiend type monster, it gains 600 additional points!"

Light seemed unsurprised, and as the bullet blasted out of the gun, he lifted his hand, causing his face down card to rise.

"I counter with coin of death!" He smiled. "This quick play spell card enables me to flip a coin. If the coin lands on heads, you receive 500 damage, and if tails, I take the hit."

An enormous spectral coin appeared between the two monsters, as the bullet froze beneath it in mid-air. It flew in to the air spinning, before landing on the floor, with a large notebook carved in to it. Written over the top of the notebook, it said 'Tails'. Light scowled as his life points fell to 1500, but he flicked his mouth instantly back in to a smile.

Inside the bubble with him, Ryuk turned around. "Hey, Light. If you're losing, why are you smiling?"

"Because of my monster's effect, Ryuk. Each time any spell card is played, it gains 300 points."

The marshall glowed and grew slightly bulkier, and deflected the bullet away, charging at the FBI agent. It smashed it, but a second bullet pierced its heart simultaneously, and both exploded.

"Now, Raye Penber, it's my move. I think I'll start by summoning my death flailer."

The powerful, flail-wielding demon appeared before Light, and leapt straight towards Raye, slamming its tool down heavily on him. (1850/600). Raye scowled through his wounds as his life points fell to 150.

"Kira, why do this?" He pleaded. "We both want the same thing; the incarceration of evil, and its eventual destruction. Why fight?"

"Because we don't want the same thing. You want to give criminals a slap on the wrist, and then send them on their way. My new brand of justice means that no evil shall escape from my grasp. And by opposing your new god, you are evil, Raye Penber. Now make your move, and prepare to die!"

"Fine then, devil." Raye frowned "I leave you to your new world. I summon my second agent!"

A second Agent appeared, though this one was taller and far more powerful looking. (1500/400). The Agent lifted his own gun, and shot at the flailer violently.

"Once again, my agent ahs an effect. He gains 400 additional points when fighting a fiend, bringing him to 1900."

Light merely ignored his monster's destruction, and the loss of 50 life points, as he readied himself for his last assault.

"Kira. I am afraid you have failed to realise something about us. We won't lose this battle. Because we have a leader like none other; the genius, L."

"No genius can oppose the might of Kira." Light smirked. "I am invincible. I am forever. I am unstoppable. And most importantly, I AM GOD!"

Raye clutched his shoulder in pain. "Fine then, god." He mocked. "You shall learn your lesson in hell. It's time you met the leader of my deck, Commissioner Morrison."

A man appeared in front of Raye, who looked very similar, though he held a large rifle, and his coat was a pale brown, whereas Raye's was grey. (2100/1000).

"This card can be summoned straight from my deck by tributing any agent on my field. Unfortunately, I have already conducted my battle phase, so I set a card and it's your move."

Light laughed. "You fool, you cannot win. I have been controlling this game from the start. Your death has already been decided. This entire day you have been under my control, and with this next card, your monster is also under my control. I equip your card with note control!"

A notebook appeared in front of Light, and he scribbled a sentence in it, as the Commissioner appeared on his side of the field. He chuckled, and looked up, only to see another exact copy on Raye's field, and Raye's face down card lifted in to the air.

"I activate my own card, undercover agent. This card means that when you take control of one of my monsters, I can create a copy on my field. You see, Kira, I have already realised what you have done to me, but I shall fight you regardless. I can win, and I can destroy you with my own death."

"No, you can't." Light smiled. "I now tribute my copy to summon my Death God!"

The death god appeared in front of Light, smirked evilly as it flapped its wings. (2500/1800).

"Kira, you have made a vital error. You see, my commissioner gains 400 attack points when battling a fiend, and also causes all of your monsters to lose 300 attack points. That leaves your monster with 2200, and mine with 2500!"

"The only error is in your maths, Raye. The card you have there is a copy, not the real monster. Therefore, it has none of the originals effects! Therefore, my Death God shall attack and destroy you and all of the other agents forever! Goodbye, Raye Penber."

The demon flew forwards, slashing through the commissioner with its scythe, and descending to Raye. Its grim hand moved slowly towards his face, as his vision subsided to a single silhouetted figure. He raised his finger to point, and tried to open his mouth, but no words formed. Then suddenly, everything went dark, and Light Yagami was gone.


End file.
